Pokeverse Ranma
by Otritzi
Summary: R.5 Pokemon Crossover Ranma and Nabiki are launched into LEO after an argument with Akane and fly through a portal into another dimension.
1. Exodus

Disclaimer: Don't own these universes, merely the script that makes up this story.

Summary: (R.5 Pokemon Crossover) Ranma and Nabiki are launched into LEO after an argument with Akane and fly through a portal into another dimension.

Setting: Tendo Dojo, early Sunday morning after a massive dispute between Ranma and Akane resulting in Ranma walking out of the room before Akane delivered her form of justice, Akane's pet is nowhere to be found. Post Saffron and during the Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green Era.

Poke-verse Ranma

Chapter 1: Exodus

* * *

Brief back-story: Ranma, a cursed martial artist that shifts into a girl with an application of cold water and a guy with an application of hot water and the man who killed Saffron, the God of the Phoenix, is woken up by being thrown out of the second story bedroom he sleeps in and into the decorative pond in the middle of the Tendo's back yard. 

Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Morning.

Ranma walks into the dining room after her father's morning beat down in time to hear Nabiki beginning to interrogate her little sister.

Nabiki: (Accusing) "Akane, what is your reason for hitting Ranma?"

Akane: (Defensive) "He's a freak and a pervert and I'd rather kill him than let him marry anyone."

Ranma's heart breaks as she hears Akane say that. Ranma quietly walks over and sits down beside Nabiki, quietly using the kettle sitting on the table to turn back into a guy and silently wondering why Akane hates him.

Ranma: (Depressed) "So, Akane, tell me exactly why you hate me so much, because I can't think of anything I've done aside from a few insults I've given you, but they shouldn't be enough for you to hate me."

Akane: (Smug) "You're leading on at least three other girls and you turn into a girl with cold water, you're constantly flirting with those other girls, and you also pick on Ryoga and P-Chan."

Ranma: (Softly with a slow crescendo) "You hate me because I care about other people's honor. You hate me because of a curse that I have no control over. You hate me because Shampoo and Ukyo show me affection, even after I've told them that I don't like them doing that. You hate me because Ryoga attacks me. You hate me because I'm trying to protect you from a guy cursed to become a pig that shares your bed at night."

Akane: (Startled and disbelieving, bordering on outraged.) "What, that's impossible! I'd know if P-Chan was cursed."

Ranma: (Flatly) "I turn into a girl with cold water and you didn't realize it until you walked into the furo while I was bathing, we didn't know Shampoo turned into a c-c-cat with cold water until we were told, is it really that hard to believe that someone else may have a similar curse that you don't know about?"

Nabiki: (Thoughtful) "That would mean…P-Chan is…" (Louder) "If I ever see that porker again I'm going to knock him out and take him to the vet to be castrated, then Cologne to have her apply that locking pressure point she used on Ranma."

Akane: (Outraged) "You will not lay a finger on P-Chan. He's mine and I'm going to keep him!"

Akane reaches behind her waist and Mallet-Sama materializes in her hands. Nabiki braces herself and Ranma jumps between the two of them, hoping to protect Nabiki from Mallet-Sama. Akane's enraged swing scores a direct hit on Ranma's back, blasting him into Nabiki who is carried out the window behind them as Ranma shifts Nabiki into his arms and alters his position so that he takes the brunt of the impact that sends the two of them flying out of the house through the wall at a high angle, almost assuring that they would land in the next ward over. Akane smirks as she watches Ranma and Nabiki fly out of the house, doubting that Nabiki could have survived hitting the wall. Soun and Kasumi walk into the room from the Kitchen and see the hole in the wall.

Soun: (Confused) "Where's Nabiki? I thought I heard her in here."

Kasumi: (Distressed) "Oh, my!" (Accusing) "Akane, did you hit Nabiki?"

Akane: (Unconcerned but sweating slightly) "I didn't hit Nabiki, I hit Ranma."

Kasumi: (Upset) "Akane, what did I say about hitting Ranma?"

Akane: (Weakly) "To stop doing it."

Genma-panda walks into the room and looks around confusedly. He pulls out a sign.

Genma: (confused) Where's Nabiki and Ranma?> Flips sign Oh well, more food for me!>

Lower Earth Orbit above Nerima, flying towards Juuban.

Ranma checks on Nabiki as the two of them are flying through the air. Nabiki wakes up.

Nabiki: (Dazed) "What hit me?"

Ranma: (Matter-of-factly) "The Tomboy hit me into you and launched us out of the house. Nabiki, do you trust me?"

Nabiki: (Concerned) "Why are you asking that?"

Ranma: (Flatly) "Because we are about a hundred and fifty feet above Nerima at the moment and I know you can't land that without being hurt."

Nabiki (Startled squeak) "Yes."

Just as the two of them reach the apex of their arc into Juuban a strange glowing portal opens and swallows the two of them.

* * *

Between dimensions 

Nabiki and Ranma scream in pain as large amounts of energy arc through their bodies. Another portal opens and swallows the two of them as Nabiki blacks out from the pain.

* * *

Pokemon Universe, above Pallet Town, Kanto Region, Japan. 

A portal opens about ninety feet above Pallet Town spitting out Ranma and Nabiki just above a flock of Pidgey (Birds with red, white and brown plumage) and Pidgeotto (Slightly larger and more streamlined than Pidgey with larger proportioned wings, same colored plumage.). Ranma rights himself and Nabiki as they come out of the portal and falls through the flock of bird Pokemon towards the back yard of one of the houses in Pallet Town. Ranma hits the ground leaving a three foot deep crater and cushioning Nabiki's landing enough to prevent her from being hurt. Ranma passes out in exhaustion after assuring himself that Nabiki's alright. A few seconds later a motherly woman (Mrs. Ketchum) and a Mr. Mime step out of the house that Ranma and Nabiki landed behind to see what happened and find Ranma and Nabiki laying in the crater, their clothes singed in several places and their bodies slightly burnt in several areas.

Mrs. Ketchum: (Worried) "Mimie, I need you to help me carry these two into the house."

Mimie (The Mr. Mime): (In its language) "Yes, Ma'am!"

The Mr. Mime uses its Psychic abilities to levitate the two humans and carry them into the house, gently laying them down on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Ketchum calls her neighbor, Professor Oak, for some help.

* * *

Some time later, after Prof. Oak arrived. 

Ranma wakes up and extends his senses, except sight to take in his surroundings. He feels a weight on his chest and recognizes Nabiki's ki signature, but there's something strange about it. Extending his senses farther he feels a strange being four feet to his right, its ki signature isn't human but it's not like any animal he's seen before. Ranma casts his senses further and finds two humans, one much older man and one woman about the same age as his mother. Ranma senses no hostility in the air and decides it's safe to show he's awake. Ranma opens his eyes and pulls Nabiki closer to his body and inspects the damage caused by that weird area that they flew through. Ranma notices that Nabiki seems younger than she was, not by much though. A young woman and a much older man in a scientist getup walk into the room when the strange creature he sensed earlier says something loudly.

Ranma: (Confused) "Who are you? Where are we?"

Aged man: (Professionally) "My name is Professor Samuel Oak, this is Delilah Ketchum, the woman who found you and your friend, and you are in the town of Pallet in the Kanto area of Japan."

Ranma: (Groaning) "Damn, I'm sore."

Woman: (Worriedly) "Where are you and your friend from?"

Ranma: (Matter of fact) "Another world most likely. My name is Ranma Saotome and this is my friend, Nabiki Tendo" Lifts Nabiki from his chest slightly. "We were knocked into LEO and a portal opened up and swallowed us. We flew through some kind of space between dimensions; it's why my friend here is most likely still out cold. While we were flying through there we had some weird energy flowing through us that hurt like hell." (Curious) "What exactly is this creature behind me, by the way?"

Professor Oak: "That creature is a Pokemon, a Mr. Mime to be exact."

Nabiki wakes up at this point and groans, snuggling into Ranma's chest and sighing.

Ranma: (Sigh) "She's about to wake up. I don't know how well she's going to take being along for the ride on one of my adventures.

Nabiki snaps awake and looks around confusedly.

Nabiki: (Grouchy, demanding) "Where are we, Saotome."

Ranma: (Calm) "Akane knocked us through a portal out of our universe. Remember that animated show, Pokemon?"

Nabiki: (Confused) "What's that got to do with where we are?"

Ranma: "We're in a universe similar to the one in that show."

Professor Oak: (Confused) "Our world was a television show in your world?"

Ranma: "No, we had a television show based around these Pokemon creatures. They didn't exist in our home world."

Nabiki looks at Ranma strangely.

Nabiki: (Teasing) "When did you get so smart?"

Ranma: (Matter of fact) "Remember the Nanban Mirror incident?"

Nabiki: (Confused) "Yeah, what about it?"

Ranma: (Smug) "I spent six years by my perception using that thing to mess with time. I can honestly say that the only reason I was failing in school was because of your sister, Akane."

Nabiki: (Startled) "Why were you failing because of my sister?"

Ranma: (Serious) "Do you know what she would do if she knew how smart I really was? Do you know how Pops would react if he knew how smart I really was?"

Nabiki: (Softly) "She'd attempt to kill you for being smarter than her. Genma would harp on you how you're neglecting the Art. Father would chew you out for making Akane mad by being smarter than her." (Defeated) "You couldn't win back home, could you?"

Ranma: (Gentle) "No, I couldn't. There was no honorable solution to that hell except Seppuku, and I wasn't about to throw away my life just to appease everyone's honor."

Professor Oak: Clears his throat "As much as I'd like to know about your home dimension I feel that the two of you should come with me so I can give you an orientation to this world. Believe it or not, you aren't the first dimension traveler to arrive here. We had a man appear in my lab four years ago from another dimension, I think he's in the Hoenn region now…but I'm not exactly sure on that, he moves around a lot."

Ranma: (To Nabiki) "I don't see why not, it's not like we have anything else to do. I have a feeling that we won't be going home for a very long time."

Nabiki: (Defeated) "I didn't even have time to tell my people that I was going to be disappearing. I hope the dojo's still standing when we get back home."

Ranma stands up, still holding Nabiki in his arms and starts following Professor Oak.

Ranma: (Comforting, to Nabiki) "I don't really think there's a lot of time passing in our home dimension right now. There's a pretty large time dilation factor when we are dealing with different dimensions. I think time in this dimension moves quickly compared to our home dimension. It's only speculation and we won't know for sure unless we decide to return. We really don't have to go back if you don't want to."

Nabiki: (Confused) "I don't know whether or not we should go back…and I'd feel guilty if we didn't return to see how the others are doing. I did keep the family from going bankrupt for the last ten years of my life."

Ranma: (Smug) "Looks like the "Ice Queen" has melted. Why exactly were you questioning Akane before she launched us into orbit? You had to know that she doesn't like it when her world-view is challenged."

Nabiki: Sighs "Alright, I'll tell you. She's been getting too violent lately. I couldn't just stand by and let her try to kill you again. Believe it or not if she hits a normal person like she hits you she'll kill them. I'm surprised she hasn't killed any members of the Hentai Horde yet."

Ranma: (Comforting) "Alright. I agree with you. But if I had tried to prevent her from hitting me Pops and your father would have tried to beat the snot out of me, Ryoga would have shown up, and I'm betting that several others would have shown up. I can't fight off that many people by myself. Even if I did kill a god, I'm not powerful enough to take on Happosai, Cologne, Pops, Ryoga, Akane, and Mousse at the same time. Too many combatants and I'm screwed. I could probably nuke the Amazon village long range, but I can't fight my way through them all, even with my skill and power levels three of their elders could probably disable me."

Nabiki: Leans against Ranma's chest. "Did you ever learn that Hidden Weapons technique?"

Ranma: (Smug) "I could use any technique you've seen used against me, even the attacks I've only seen once. I'll have to teach you some of those, especially the Hidden Weapons techniques; those will prove invaluable to us in the near future." (Softly) "Hopefully we can find some way to make some money here."

Nabiki: Looks Ranma in the eyes "I agree. We'll probably have to continue our schooling here too."

Professor Oak: Looks over his shoulder at the two of them "We're here. Welcome to my lab. Pull up a seat and I'll get out some Pokemon for you to meet. You'll have to forgive me for this…but I'll need DNA samples to put into some of the equipment you'll need to do much in this universe."

Ranma and Nabiki: Nod "Sure thing, Professor."

Nabiki: (Curious) "What type of DNA sample do you need, Professor?"

Professor Oak: "A simple blood sample will give us all we need for your identification and licenses. However I can't give you those until you finish the orientation. I've notified Officer Jenny and she'll be here in half an hour to explain the laws of this country."

Ranma: Nods "Alright, Professor. As long as you don't try to clone us it'll be fine."

Professor Oak: Laughs "Don't worry about cloning, it's illegal to clone humans in this world." Takes blood samples from Ranma and Nabiki. "I'll start processing these for your Identification."

Nabiki: "Professor, we have some basic knowledge of Pokemon…but we really don't know enough about this world. Perhaps some history would be good."

Professor Oak: "I'll need you to take a short test before I can qualify you two for Trainers Licenses." Rummages through a nearby filing cabinet and then hands a pair of bubble sheet tests to Ranma and Nabiki. "Fill those out while I'm working with your blood samples."

Ranma and Nabiki fill out the tests, answering all the questions to the best of their ability. Ranma scores close to ninety percent and Nabiki scores closer to ninety-five percent. After they finish a young woman with green hair in a police uniform walks into the lab.

Police Officer: (Loudly) "Professor Oak, Officer Jenny reporting for duty. Where are the two Dimension travelers you said I need to interview?"

Professor Oak turns towards and smiles at Officer Jenny.

Professor Oak: (Admonishing) "What did I tell you about that? I'm not your superior officer, you don't report to me." (To Ranma and Nabiki) "This is Officer Jenny; she's going to go over the laws of the area with you. I should have your trainer's licenses and Pokedexes in a few minutes." Walks away

Ranma and Nabiki: Turn towards Officer Jenny "We trust there are no really strange laws."

Officer Jenny: Raises an eyebrow "Strange laws? Like what?"

Ranma: Smirks "Kiss of death kind of stuff."

Officer Jenny: Looks shocked "You've come across a society like that?"

Ranma: Laughs "Back at home I had a run in with a barbaric tribe of amazons. One of them thinks she's my wife because of a Kiss of Marriage law they have."

Officer Jenny: Coughs loudly "You shouldn't have to worry about that kind of thing here in Kanto. I'd suggest you stay away from the Bushi Islands though if you want to avoid stuff like that. The inhabitants of those islands have a few laws like that and also have a tendency to think women superior over men."

Ranma: Grins "I knew there was a group of them around here somewhere. Every world I went to with the Nanban Mirror had Amazons on it. Thanks for the warning, Officer."

Professor Oak: Walks into the room carrying a tray with two Pokedexes and ten Pokeballs. "Well, Ranma, Nabiki, your licenses went through. Here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs. Come with me and I'll let you both choose your starter Pokemon." Walks out of the room

Ranma and Nabiki: both take five Pokeballs and a Pokedex, the Pokeballs are surrounded in a soft blue glow for a couple seconds when Ranma and Nabiki pick them up.

Ranma, Nabiki and Officer Jenny: Follow Professor Oak

Nabiki: (Curious) "How does one go about earning money on this world?"

Officer Jenny: "Believe it or not, when you both got your Trainer's Licenses pair of bank accounts with six thousand Yen each was made. The Kanto Pokemon League gives every trainer that amount of money when they start out; it's a gift to encourage people to start training Pokemon. It's actually up from what we used to give new trainers. Your Pokedex contains all the information on that subject. I'll tell you right now, the fastest way to make lots of money is to defeat other trainers. Most people you'll meet will tend to make wagers at the beginning of a match."

Ranma: (Curious) "What kind of odds would you give a human against a Pokemon?"

Officer Jenny: "Depends on the Pokemon. I wouldn't give regular humans very good odds against any of the Fighting Types, Fire Types, Dragon Types or the Psychic Types as they have a tendency to be kind of overwhelming. I also wouldn't give very good odds against any of the third tier evolutions either."

Ranma: Smirks (To Nabiki) "We'll have to abuse that. With my skills and techniques I'm fairly sure I could take just about anything these Pokemon could dish out."

Nabiki: Smirks (To Ranma) "Would only work for the first ten or so fights. You have no idea how hard it is to get good odds with you. I could probably make a killing in our first few battles if you fought without the aid of our Pokemon."

Professor Oak: Taps a button on a console causing six Pokeballs to rise on the pedestal in the middle of the room "I'd like both of you to pick one of these Pokeballs. Inside of it will be your starter Pokemon. Pokemon are kept as companions for the most part but a lot of people train their Pokemon to be fighters."

Ranma and Nabiki both walk up to the pedestal and look at the Pokeballs.

Ranma: (Curious) "So…Professor, what kinds of Pokemon are we choosing from here."

Professor Oak: "These six Pokemon were donated by one of my friends who recently retired from Pokemon Training. From left to right the contents of the Pokeballs are Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Pichu, and Pidgey. These are the only Pokemon that I have that I can offer you. The rest of the Pokemon here all belong to other trainers."

Ranma thinks for a second then reaches down and grabs the Pokeball with the Pichu in it, the ball glows a soft blue for a split second when he picks it up. Nabiki grabs the Pokeball containing a Charmander, the ball glows a soft blue for a split second and both notice this but neither Ranma nor Nabiki think it means anything.

Professor Oak: Smiles "Why don't you let your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs so they can meet you. To do that just push the button on the middle of the Pokeball and toss it in front of you lightly."

Ranma and Nabiki follow his directions and gently lob the Pokeballs containing their starters in front of them. The balls open and a flash of red light bursts from the Pokeballs.

Professor Oak: (Intrigued) "Amazing, these Pokemon species don't normally look like this."

Ranma's Pichu appears to be a six year old girl with a small tail and triangular ears on the top of her head while Nabiki's Charmander appears to be a seven year old boy with claws on his hands and feet and a three foot lizard tail tipped with a fireball. Both Pokemon don't have a stitch of clothing on them.

Ranma: Sighs "Guess the Chaos surrounding me isn't done with us yet."

Officer Jenny: Jaw drops and she openly stares at the two Pokemon "How did you?"

Nabiki: Giggles "Ranma, I think your Curse strikes again."

Ranma: Snorts "Which one? I've got two of them that I know of. A Chaos Magnet curse and a Jusenkyo curse."

Nabiki: Shrugs "I think this one is your Chaos Magnet curse. It may also have to do with that energy that we were charged with when we were in that portal."

Officer Jenny: Looks at Ranma "This sort of thing happen around you often?"

Ranma: Smirks then chuckles "There hasn't been a day in my life that hasn't been at least mildly interesting. I can't go for a week without something happening. I suppose it would be best if I told you most of the things you'll have to know about me. I was exposed to the training for a supposedly invincible technique called the Neko-Ken when I was a kid. Because of the training I went through to learn that technique I've been deathly afraid of felines, to the point where I become one in my mind if I'm exposed to a feline for too long. About two and a half years ago I visited a cursed training ground called Jusenkyo." Clears his throat and does a fair impression of the Jusenkyo Guide "Very dangerous, nobody use anymore. Over one hundred pools each with its own tragic tale." Stops impersonating the Guide "My Pop and I didn't pay attention to him and immediately jumped up on the bamboo poles sticking out of the pools and ground. One volley of punches and kicks and I launched my old man into the Spring of Drowned Panda." Does another impression of the Guide "Very tragic tale, Ms. Customer, of Panda who drown in spring two thousand year ago, now whoever fall in spring take body of Panda." Ends his impression of the Guide "When my old man came out of that spring as a Panda it stunned me allowing him to belt me squarely into the Spring of Drowned Girl." Does yet another impression of the Guide "Very tragic tale, Ms. Customer, of a young girl who drown in spring fifteen hundred year ago, now whoever fall in spring take form of young girl." Ends his impression again "You see, I turn into a rather busty redhead when I'm splashed with cold water. Dunno if the curse is still in effect though. That portal may have changed the curse to affect my Pokemon."

Professor Oak picks up the Squirtle Pokeball and lets the Squirtle out. He then tells the Squirtle to spray Ranma with a bit of cold water. The curse takes effect and changes him from Ranma to Onna-Ranma. Ranma growls in frustration.

Ranma: (Annoyed) "It appears it was the energy of the portal that changed our Pokemon into what they are now. Could I get some hot water, please?" Looks directly at Professor Oak "You're not splashing me six or seven times to study the curse. There's likely a Jusenkyo somewhere in China on this world too, have someone find that and get themselves cursed if you want to study it."

Professor Oak: Looks disappointed "Oh well, I'm wondering if your Pokemon can change into what they were before you affected them. By the way, you're more likely to find Pokemon where the grass is tall."

The Pichu-girl looks thoughtful for a second before it shrinks down into a small mouse like Pokemon and scurries up Ranma's leg and sits on Ranma's shoulder. The Charmander-boy does the same thing and then walks over to stand next to Nabiki. Ranma and Nabiki leave the lab with their Pokemon in their natural forms. As the two of them leave Officer Jenny tosses them each a backpack.

Officer Jenny: "Most trainers carry their stuff in one of those. If you hear of any other Officer Jennies they are my extended family, I get sick of people mistaking me for an Officer Jenny of another district."

The two of them stop just as they reach the Pallet Town city limits.

Ranma: (Thoughtful) "You know, calling our Pokemon by their species name would probably be a bad idea, we should probably come up with names for them.

Nabiki: (Thoughtful) "That's actually a pretty good idea, Saotome." Kneels down and looks her Charmander in the eyes. "I think I'll call you Hot Stuff, sound good?"

Nabiki's Charmander nods and wraps its arms around her neck, giving her a warm hug (Like there's any other way for a Charmander to hug someone).

Ranma: Looks at the Pichu on his shoulder "I guess I'll call you Nezi, sound good?"

Ranma's Pichu gives him a flat look and shakes its head.

Ranma: Sighs "How about Sparky?"

Ranma's Pichu looks thoughtful, as if rolling the idea around in its head before nodding in agreement.

* * *

A/N: When Ranma and Nabiki went through the portal they were infected with a 'blessing'. The Blessing they received causes any Pokeball they hold for more than a split second to be capable of changing a captured Pokemon into a humanoid version of itself. Any Pokemon Ranma captures will become female in both forms and any Pokemon Nabiki captures will become male in both forms. Next chapter will be Nabiki, Hot Stuff, and Sparky's training that they will go through on Route 1. 


	2. Route 1

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

Summary: (R.5 Pokemon Crossover) Ranma and Nabiki are launched into LEO after an argument with Akane and fly through a portal into another dimension.

A/N: I often get complaints about my normal writing style being confusing so I'm writing this story in script form, it's merely an experiment, don't flame about it. I've also been chewed for not warning people about pairings…but really, the entire first chapter was merely setting up for their adventure. Why would you read this if you didn't know what Pokemon was anyway? I also had Ranma drop his idiot act, he isn't that stupid. Also, due to many complaints about Script form, this chapter will only be partially scripted.

Setting: Ranma and Nabiki just left Pallet with their Pokemon, Sparky the Pichu and Hot Stuff the Charmander. Both have Pokekid (Human with attributes of their species) forms. Begin Script!

Pokeverse Ranma

Chapter 2: Route 1

* * *

Route 1, Kanto Region, Japan, Day 1 

Ranma, Sparky, Nabiki and Hot Stuff walk out onto Route 1. Ranma leads the group off to one side of the road and finds a perfect clearing for training. Ranma sits down with the group and pulls two tents out of his Weapon Space. Ranma casts his senses out to watch for other trainers as he and Nabiki set up camp. Ranma gives an all clear for their Pokemon to shift back into their Pokekid forms.

Ranma: Looks at his students "Alright, do all three of you accept my terms. Once we begin this training none of us are going to back out, is that clear?"

Nabiki, Sparky and Hot Stuff all nod their assent.

Nabiki: Turns to Sparky and Hot Stuff "The two of you are going to need to speak Japanese. We won't have a language barrier between us, clear?"

Sparky and Hot Stuff smile and nod.

Ranma: Grins and steps up to Nabiki's side "They act like they are our children."

Nabiki: Playfully hits Ranma's shoulder "Don't let your mother hear that."

Ranma: Does an impression of his mother "Wah, Grandbabies." Drops the impression quickly "Right?"

Nabiki: Snickers "Yeah, I can see her doing that and then glomping the poor kids."

Ranma: "Well, I'm going to run back to Pallet and pick up some supplies, I'm fairly certain that we are going to need a great deal of food for our training and I don't want to start hunting for food until we can be sure that what we are going to eat can't fight back. Nabiki, do you need anything from town before we settle down for the night?"

Nabiki: "I'm going to say that you'll likely need to pick up some extra clothing, but that can wait 'til tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Ranma: (Thoughtful) "I want you to take measurements of the kids, we are going to need to clothe them, especially if they evolve…cause I get the feeling that when they do their human forms are going to become teenagers."

Nabiki: (Thoughtful) "You might want to pick up a few extra sets of clothes for yourself today and tomorrow I'll make the trip into town. How long are we going to spend on Route 1?"

Ranma: (Calm) "Two weeks, at least. It depends on how fast the kids learn what I want to teach them. I figure our twelve thousand Yen should last for two weeks if we start foraging after tomorrow."

Nabiki: "Sounds good. And if we're lucky after our first two weeks of training we can pick up and move to the north of here and find a nice area to train in."

Ranma jumps into the trees and heads back into Pallet Town, stopping at the Pokemart in Pallet Town to pick up a few extra sets of clothing and to fill his pack with food. Ranma also buys a pair of Pokeballs before heading back to the camp. When Ranma purchased the Pokeballs they glowed for a second as he slipped them into the ball pocket of his backpack. On the way out of Pallet he stopped at the local junkyard and picked out a great deal of scrap metal and computer parts as well as a couple broken bicycles, all of which he stuff into his Weapon Space before arriving back at camp. As Ranma drops into the clearing from the tree tops Nabiki is sitting there teaching the Pokekids how to talk. Sparky seems to pick it up slightly faster than Hot Stuff.

Sparky: Notices Ranma's return "Ranma-Sensei's back!"

Ranma: Looks at Sparky "Nabiki, how fast did they pick up what you were trying to teach them?"

Nabiki: Looks at Ranma "About as fast as I introduced it. I had to tell them twice to refer to me as Nabiki-Sensei and you as Ranma-Sensei. Otherwise they picked up the language and meanings pretty quickly. I'd say that Pokemon are definitely intelligent creatures capable of learning to read and write."

Ranma: Walks up to Sparky and hugs her gently "I'm going to be staying in my cursed form during you guys' training. It should cut down on how much rain we encounter. While I was on my way back I located a junkyard and figured that I'd spend a little time inventing…maybe even build us a mode of transportation or perhaps a more permanent shelter when we decide where we want to make our home here." Ranma tosses a Pokeball to Nabiki, when Nabiki catches it the ball glows for a second. "I figured we could each use an extra Pokeball. Never know when you might want to recruit another Pokemon."

Ranma places his pack beside one of the tents and then sits down beside Nabiki.

Nabiki: Leans against Ranma "So, what's training going to be like in the morning?"

Ranma: (Thoughtful) "Twenty laps around the campsite at a jog and then a race to the stream about a quarter mile to the east of here to clean up then we come back to the camp site and I'll cook breakfast while the three of you do meditation exercises. During Breakfast we will be doing some speed training. It will include taking food from other people's plates and putting it in their mouths; you will not be allowed to touch your own plate."

Nabiki: (Wry) "Sounds like the opposite of what Genma did to you."

Ranma: (Smug) "Yep, but like I said, it'll be a free for all, the three of you will learn to eat as well as think fast and by the beginning of next week I'll start training the three of you in the Amaguriken. I told Cologne I wouldn't train anyone except my family in it and she also asked me not to teach it to Pops…like I would anyway…since the four of us are going to be family in this world then I'm allowed to teach you the Amaguriken, the Umisenken, the Yamasenken, the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and a few other techniques I've picked up over the years I was training with Pops."

Nabiki: (Thoughtful) "I want to catch another Pokemon sometime this week to see if that effect works on all our Pokemon or just our starters."

Ranma: (Thoughtful) "I guess I'll catch another as well. I have a feeling that it will, every Pokeball we've got glowed when we picked them up, and even when they just change hands like that one I tossed to you."

Nabiki: (Thoughtful) "The next wild Pokemon we come across will join our little group, agreed?"

Ranma: "Agreed."

Sparky walks over to Ranma and tries to sit on his lap.

Sparky: "Ranma-Sensei?"

Ranma: "Yes, Sparky?"

Sparky: "Can I share your tent with you in this form tonight?"

Ranma nods and Hot Stuff walks over to Nabiki and sits besides her, leaning against her.

Hot Stuff: "Nabiki-Sensei, may I sleep in your tent tonight? I promise I won't burn it and that you won't get cold."

Nabiki: Looks at her Pokekid and smiles to him "Sure, I'll hold you to that not burning my tent down though."

Hot Stuff: Smiles and wraps his arms around her "Thank you, Nabiki-Sensei."

The group goes into their tents for the night.

* * *

Ranma's campsite, Route 1, Day two. 

Ranma and company wake up and do their new morning ritual. Ranma wins the race to the stream in the morning and after breakfast Nabiki heads into town to buy a few extra sets of clothing for their Pokekids as well as some supplies. On Nabiki's way back she is attacked by a Ratatta, a large rat. Nabiki dodges its initial head butt and flattens it into the ground with an axe kick before using one of her Pokeballs to catch it. When Nabiki returns to the campsite she greets the Pokekids and hands them their new clothes before letting her new Ratatta out of its ball. The Ratatta comes out of its Pokeball looking like a teenage male with a Ratatta tail, ears and whiskers as well as claws on his hands and feet. The new Poketeen looks startled as it looks at its body and begins to curl up into a little ball, as if saying this can't be happening.

Nabiki: (Gentle) "It's the consequences of your actions. You attacked me and I defended myself then used one of my Pokeballs on you. I'm not going to abuse you, but you can train with us if you want. You're a part of our family now, make the most of it."

The Ratatta Poketeen looks up at Nabiki questioningly and Nabiki smiles to him.

Nabiki: "I need a name for you. How about we call you Zumi?"

The Ratatta Poketeen shakes his head.

Nabiki: "How's Monty sound to you?"

The Ratatta Poketeen nods.

Sparky: Walks over to Monty and pats him on the back "Welcome to the family, Monty. If you want to revert to your basic form just focus on what you looked like before she caught you."

Monty: Shifts into his Pokemon form (In Ratatta) "How did you learn to speak human?"

Sparky: "Nabiki-Sensei taught me, shift back into your human form, Ranma-Sensei wants to start training you."

Monty shifts into his Poketeen form and looks at Ranma curiously.

Ranma: (Serious) "Once I start training you we won't stop. I want you to avoid getting too injured. We won't be sparring for a while yet. First I have to get you all up to a certain point in the training first."

Monty nods and bows to Ranma, as if to say "Hai, Sensei." Ranma and company continue their rituals and Sparky gives Monty a quick overview of what's to be expected of him. Nabiki spends a couple hours teaching Monty how to speak and he picks it up just as fast as the others did. The five of them relax a bit before going to sleep.

(A/N: End Script.)

* * *

Campsite, Route 1, Day 3

Ranma and company wake up and do their morning rituals. During the meditation time a Pidgey lands on the edge of the clearing and watches the strange group, hopping up on Sparky's lap. Sparky reaches out and strokes the Pidgey's feathers and looks over to Ranma. Ranma nods and pulls out one of her Pokeballs and hands it to Sparky who uses it to catch the Pidgey. Sparky hands the Pokeball back to Ranma who lets the Pidgey out of its Pokeball. The Pidgey changed into a five year old girl with a small pair of wings growing out of her back and talons on her feet. The girl's hair was the same color as the feathers on her Pokemon form. Ranma and Nabiki teach her Japanese during the afternoon and start her training after that. Ranma goes into town and picks up several bolts of cloth and a sewing kit. Ranma returns to camp without incident. Ranma makes a couple pantsuits for each of the Pokekids before the group turns in for the night. Ranma names the Pidgey Birdie. The Pokekids sleep in their trainer's tents.

* * *

Campsite, Route 1, Day 4 

No new Pokemon were captured and nothing interrupted their training. Sparky outran Nabiki in the morning race to the stream but still didn't manage to out run Ranma. Birdie kept pace with Nabiki and Hot Stuff and Monty managed to keep pace with one another as they went to the stream. Nabiki, Sparky and Hot Stuff have learned all the basics of Anything Goes by this point and are beginning to work on the Hidden Weapons style. Ranma went into town and bought a journal to keep track of his students' progress. Monty was working on the last few Basic Katas of Anything Goes and Birdie had just begun her training. Sparky and Hot Stuff had breakthroughs and learned how to manifest Battle Auras. Sparky's Battle Aura consisted of electricity arcing around her body while Hot Stuff's Battle Aura consisted of a raging fireball forming around his body.

* * *

Campsite, Route 1, Day 5 

No new Pokemon, Sparky has begun keeping a perfect pace with Ranma, who hasn't been running full out in the first place. Nabiki and Birdie ran with Hot Stuff and Monty, who sped up over where they were the previous day. During the group's Meditation period it rained, after the rain the Pokekids were unable to shift back to their Pokemon forms for half an hour. That prompts Ranma and Nabiki to experiment with the changes and look for triggers to the change. After a little experimentation Ranma figures out that the Pokekids have a semi controlled version of a Jusenkyo curse. Cold water temporarily locks them in Pokekid form and hot water temporarily locks them in Pokemon form. The temporary locks only last for thirty minutes and can be reversed by exposure to the opposing trigger. Ranma is astounded by the Pokekids' ability to learn. Sparky and Hot Stuff start on the Amaguriken training while Monty and Birdie finish up the basics and start learning how to manipulate their Ki. Nabiki has a breakthrough and manifests a Battle Aura followed by summoning a mallet, which she uses to knock a tree over so they have some firewood.

* * *

Campsite, Route 1, Day 6 

No new captures, Nabiki started on the Amaguriken training and Sparky mastered it. Hot Stuff was getting close to mastering the Amaguriken and Birdie and Monty had breakthroughs with their Ki, manifesting a pair of rather potent Battle Auras. Ranma and Nabiki decided to head back into town and pick up an extra tent. Ranma started a personal project, something about making bicycles for the group. He works through the night and completes four of the six bicycles he was working on.

* * *

Campsite, Route 1, Day 7 

Ranma and company are discovered by a pair of Pokemon trainers, one of them is male the other, female. Both of them fit within the Cool Trainer stereotypes. They challenge Ranma to a fight and Ranma sets the terms for their fight. Ranma versus the male trainer's four Pokemon, one right after another. Nabiki made a bet with the female trainer, eight to one odds that Ranma would lose; the female bet three thousand yen.

The Male Trainer's Team consisted of a Butterfree, a Venusaur, a Charizard, and a Fearow. Ranma steps forward to the challenge without his Pokemon to aid him. The Butterfree was sent forward first and Ranma merely yawned, focusing a small Moko Takabisha and hitting the Butterfree in the right wing, knocking it out of the air before he kicked it straight back to its trainer. Second came the Venusaur, Ranma dodged the vine whips and caught them before pulling the Venusaur off the ground by its vines and throwing it into the air where he jumps after it and releases a powerful Amaguriken into the Venusaur's underbelly, knocking it out of the fight as it lands beside its trainer. Ranma's third opponent was the Fearow, which tried to win by staying out of range and attacking with miniature whirlwinds launched from its wings. Ranma canceled them out with Vacuum blades courtesy of the Yamasenken before picking up a stone from the ground and throwing it at the bird, scoring a direct hit on its head, knocking it out of the sky where it landed in Ranma's arms; he handed the downed Pokemon back to its Trainer and took his position again. The Trainer sent his Charizard forward to hopefully take Ranma down. Ranma met the Charizard with the Soul of Ice technique and walked forward through a powerful Flamethrower attack and shut the dragon like Pokemon's mouth with one hand. He then knocked it over the head with his other hand, knocking it out completely. The trainers growl and transfer their wagers to Ranma and Nabiki. Nabiki gets the two trainers' Pokegear numbers before giving them directions to Pallet Town. Ranma and Nabiki made three thousand yen each from the fight.

Sparky began learning the Umisenken techniques after vowing to never use them to take a life. Hot Stuff finished his Amaguriken training and Nabiki began getting close to mastering it as well. Birdie and Monty hit a groove with their training and nearly mastered the Amaguriken as well. By nightfall Ranma had completed the six bikes and became thoughtful.

"Nabiki, at this rate we may be ready to enter Viridian City in a few days. When we go into Viridian I want to buy some back packs for our Pokekids."

Nabiki nods to Ranma.

"Sounds like a plan, they could each get a tent, that way we won't be so crowded. As much as I enjoy being coddled by a pair of boys I'd rather have my tent to myself."

Ranma snickers at that.

"Understandable, having these two girls wrapping themselves around me is reminding me of Ukyo and Shampoo. I keep expecting your explosive little sister to show up and hit me with Mallet-Sama. By the way, we are going to have to move. If those two found us then we can't stick around here and wait for other challengers."

"Sure thing, Ranma."

Ranma and Nabiki retire to their tents for the night.

* * *

Route 1, Day 8, Campsite Change. 

Ranma and company break camp after breakfast and the six of them start heading closer to Viridian City. The group arrives at another suitable campsite closer to Viridian City than Pallet Town. Ranma's group sets up camp and Ranma sets up three Amaguriken training stations for Nabiki, Monty and Birdie. He then begins instructing Hot Stuff in the advanced Saotome Ryu of Anything Goes while Sparky works to perfect the parts of the Umisenken that she knows. Nabiki, Monty and Birdie all managed to master the basic Amaguriken before nightfall. The group goes to sleep peacefully when night rolls around.

* * *

Route 1, Day 9, Breaking Camp. 

Ranma informs the group that they have exceeded his expectations and that they will be moving on through Viridian City towards the mountains of Route 22 for the Bakusai Tenketsu training. Ranma and company break camp again and head into Viridian City.

* * *

A/N: And there ends Route 1. Next stop Route 22. After the Pokemon learn the Bakusai Tenketsu the group's going to head on towards Pewter City and Brock. Ranma and Nabiki won't be catching their third and fourth Pokemon for a while yet. Again, because of people flaming my Script format I ended the script about halfway through this chapter. It won't be making a reappearance after that point. I realize that everyone is learning things at an extremely accelerated pace, but that's partly due to the 'Blessing' that was imparted upon Ranma and Nabiki. It gave Nabiki Ranma's learning curve, the blessing couldn't do much for Ranma in that respect. Keep watching these notes for more information about their "Pokemorph Blessing".  



End file.
